Who Knew Two People Could Change Someone so Much
by Maka AlbarnSoul Evans
Summary: A orphanage is sending all of it's inhabitants to the DWMA. Two children named Rose Chamilia and Slash are mentored by Maka and Soul. What lies behind that scar of Slash's head? only time will tell... Rated T because some chapters will have people getting hurt badly.
1. Chapter 1

Here name is Rose Chamile. She is a shy girl who doesn't like to be in the spotlight, unless it is to protect her best friend, Slash. Thats what people call him anyways. He came to her town when she was just a girl, and he was homeless. Their local orphanage took him in and he still has to be adopted. She visits him everyday, but he still needs a good friend... he is really shy. So one day when Rose was visiting the orphanage was sending every orphan there to the DWMA, or the Death Weapon Meister Academy, They were only 10-12 most of them, but still they were sent. They were Standing in the Death Room, awating to be assigned to their partners. Rose was a meister and Slash was a weapon, so they were hoping they would be partners.

Rose was standing in a cool room with 20 other children, including her friend, Slash. Her dark purple hair was up in high ponytails. She looked at Slash and said, "Why did we have to come here? We don't even know WHY we are here!"

"I don't know... but I heard the partners have been assigned... lets go see who is partners with who..." replied Slash running into the hallway.

Rose's eyes scanned the board. The board read "New Weapon and Meister Partners!

Carrie~Roma

Yumani~Frona

Kuni~ Soro

..." and so on.

They looked at each other when they reached their names. "Yes! We are partners!" They gave each other a loud highfive and looked at the board. "Oh. Looks like we live with a group of people called Maka and Soul... They sound Nice!" Rose shouted.

A white-masked reaper came into the room and said, "Hello new Students! If you will, go find your mentors. They are in Professor Stein's Classroom. " He opened a door and motioned them out.

"Lets go find Maka and Soul!" said the two running out. They looked around and saw a girl with blonde hair in pony tails standing next to a guy with spiky white hair. They went over to them. "Hello. Have you seen anyone named Soul and Maka? They are our mentors."

The girl held out a hand and said, "Actually, we are Soul and Maka! My name is Maka." Rose reached grabbed the girls hand and shook it. Slash stood in the back, he was being shy.

"Hey, Maka. I think this kid is going to turn out a lot like me! Maybe he and I will both become Death Scythes. " Soul said, pointing at the boy. Soul messed with the boy's light blue hair and laughed. "I got to warn you. There is a cat... well magical cat in our apartment and she turns into a human... and she doesn't dress well. So just don't hand around her, okay?"

Slash looked up at Soul and said, "Oh okay... So you are Soul?" The child looked back at his feet. "What kind of weapon are you?"

Soul laughed, "I'm the coolest scythe around! I almost became a death scythe... but then I at that cat's soul and we had to start all over." He paused for a minute, then continued, "What kind of weapon are you?"

" I'm a sword... " said Slash, looking over to Rose. "Hey, Rose. When can we get back to their house? I want to talk to you."

Rose looked over at Soul and Slash and laughed, "I don't know. You will have to ask them!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Come on! We will take you there." said Maka grabbing Rose's hand. Soul also reached for Slash's hand.

They walked in silence, not talking at all. Soul noticed a scar on Slash's forehead. He was about to say someting to Maka but then decided to ask Slash something.

"Hey Slash. How did you get that scar? It looks like it has been there a while." asked Soul, awkwardly. He didn't want to ask the kid too much, considering they had only met.

Slash looked down at the ground, then Rose asked, " May we please take a break? My feey are getting sore. " When really she knew Slash didn't know how to answer that question, so she decided to change the subject.

"Sure! I brought some candy, do you want some?" she said handing out a round chocolate ball. The two children reached for one and thanked her.

"Okay lets get going." said Soul, about half an hour later.

They got up and ran the rest of the way. They passed by Tsubaki and Blackstar and Maka and Soul had to stop.

"So, Blackstar. Who are you guys mentoring? We got Rose and Slash. " Soul asked his friend, giving him a high-five. Rose appeared from behind Soul.

"Hi! I'm Rose!" squeaked Rose happily. Tsubaki looked over and bent down to Rose., and they started talking.

"We got two kids named Yumani and Frona. They are really crazy. Almost as awesome as me!" replied Black*Star, high-fiving Soul back.

They sat there talking for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

They were finally at their new apartment, though none of them were in the living room. Soul and Slash were in Soul's room, messing around, while Rose and Maka talked in their room.

Maka began searching through her box of old dresses from when she was Rose's age. She came upon a little red checkered dress and she showed it to Rose.

"This would look adorable on you!" she said, holding the dress up to Rose. "Why don't you go try it on?"

Rose took the dress and said, "Thanks Maka. I wasn't sure about coming to the academy but now... I know I will have atleast two friends." She walked over to the bathroom, locked the door and changed.

While Rose was changing Maka was sitting there, wondering why these kids were forced to come here. She wasn't saying it was a bad thing, it was just that, sometimes things got violent there and she didn't think it was right to expose them to that. At their age anyways.

Rose came out of the bathroom, ran to back to the room and twirled. "I love it Maka! Thanks!" THe young girl stepped over to Maka and wrapped her arms around her. She looked up at Maka and smiled.

"Its no problem, It doesn't fit me anymore. My papa just wanted me to keep them..." Maka replied, grumbling the last part. She knelt down and hugged her back.

"Can we go show Slash? " asked Rose jumping up. She went over to the door way and reached for the doorknob.

"Sure! " responded Maka opening the door for Rose.

They walked down the hall to Soul's room, and talked.

"So, how long have you and Slash been friends?" asked Maka, looking at Rose.

"Um... as long as I can remember. I think it has been since we were seven or eight years old." Rose continued walking happily, then continued." I had been in the orphanage since I was a year old. Or atleast that is what the older kids told me. Slash had come when I was seven and no one liked him. I was the only one who would talk to him... or pay attention to him. Everyone else would not allow him to make eye contact with them." rose began sniffle quietly. It pained her to remember how everyone had hated him, and Rose had never told anyone this story before.

"Thats terrible! Soul has always been well known here. He almost became a Death Scythe..." answered Maka. "He was so ticked off when he ate one of Blair's souls. So was I... "

"Whats a Death Scythe?" asked Rose confused. She hadn't even known about the academy until yesterday.

"They are Lord death's personal weapons. You have to collect 99 kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul to become one. It is hard... but possible. My... well... 'papa' is a Death Scythe." answered maka.

"Oh! Well I'm going to make Slash a Death Scythe! No matter what it takes! THat way people will respect him... instead of walking all over him..."

They finally reached the room after talking for what seemed llike forever. Maka knocked on the door. The door opened and they saw Soul and Slash standing there.

Rose hid behind Maka. Soul kinda creeped her out, and she also wanted to surprise Slash.

"Hey, Slash! Do you want to see your partner?" asked Maka in a Im-talking-to-a-little-kid voice.

"Of course! She is my only friend other than Soul!" answered Slash, a little more enthusiastic that usual.

Rose came out from behind Maka and said, "Surprise!" She did a twirl and the skirt of the dress spread out.

"Thats so nice looking! Where did you get it?" asked Slash, shocked to see her in a dress. Normally the only thing he saw her in was her silk kimono with a pink butterfly sewn into it.

"Maka gave it to me, silly!" Rose replied. next, she ran to Slash and gave him a big hug.

Maka walked over to Soul and asked, "Hey, who do they remind you of?"

"um... I don't know... " replied Soul, looking at the two 12-year-olds.

Maka stepped closer and said, "They remind me of us. We have been friends for a while and He is all reserved and she really cares about him... like us!" She elbowed him in the side and laughed as Soul started to get a big grin on his face.

"Yeah. But this kid is alot cooler than me. He has been through so much... but he cant seem to remember anything about the scar on his head..." said Soul, staring at the scar on Slash's forehead.

Maka and Soul stood there watching the two do a secret handshake when Rose asked, "Is there a park around here? In our village Slash and I would always hang out at the park."

"Yeah. There is. But it is time for class... and you don't want to be late. " Soul answered quickly. He walked to the front door of the house and opened it.

The four walked out and went to class together... and thats when it all started.


	3. Chapter 3

Maka, Soul, Rose, and Slash were sitting in their seats when profressor Stein came in.

"Okay students! Today we are going to test the new little kids' strength. Um." said Professor Stein, " Would Yumani and Frona come down?"

The blonde-haired Yumani's body grew tense. She looked to her partner, Frona. "Frona. Come'on... l-let's get down there..."

Frona looked over at Yumani and shook his head up and down. They walked down and stood infront of the professor.

"Now, Yumani. You are the meister so let's see how well youi can handle your weapon. " Professor Stein said. He looked to Frona as he was transforming into a weapon.

Yumani grabbed a golden pistol as it fell to the ground. "What do we do Frona? I know we have fought before... but that was different."

Frona appeared on the side of the pistol and he replied, " Um... Just shoot... I don't know... I'm confused."

"Yes. listen to your partner, Or if you want to, You could just do the best move you can handle." Professor Stein started at them intensely.

Yumani's hands were shaking as she pulled the trigger. A small blue ball of light hit the Professor in the right arm.

"You call that good? " asked Professor Stein. "I've done worse to myself. Kid, Liz, and Patty. Would you come down here and show these children how to use a gun?"

"Yes! Finally! Professor actually trusts us to help someone!" said Patty jumping up in the air. The three walked down the step, Kid in the front, Patty in the middle, and Liz behind them.

Once they got down the stairs Liz and Patty transformed into the twin pistols and shot at Professor Stein. Two basketball-sized orbs of color came out of it and hit the Professor square in the chest, causing Stein to fall out of his seat.

"Yes. That is how it is done." The Professor got back up and said, "now. You two. Give me all you got!"

Yumani said, "Come'on Frona! Lets do this!" She waited for a responce from Frona.

Frona said, "I'll try extra hard! Lets go!" Frona thrusted his fist in the air.

Yumani cllosed her eyes to relax. "I always do my best when relaxed..." she thought to herself. Once she was calmed down she puller the trigger and a softball sized blue orb came shooting out and it hit the Professor in the Left shoulder.

"Now thats better! Still not as good as Kid, but he is Lord Death's son after all." he said, grasping his shoulder.

"Now.. would Rose and Slash come down?" asked Stein.

Rose skipped down the steps and Slash followed, but then Slash fell down the steps and hit his head. He got up as held his head.

Maka ran down the steps and asked, "Slash! are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. No biggy." he said going over to Rose.

"Rose. You are the meister here... right?" asked Professor Stein twisting the screw in his head.

"Yes Professor. " said Rose confidently.

"Okay. Then you two attack me. Then I will have you and Yumani battle." ordered the Professor.

Slash transformed into a sword and everyone gasped in awe. Rose grabbed the hilt of the sword as it came down.

"Ready, Slash?"

"Ready!"

Rose ran foreward, aiming to pierce Stein's arm. The sword cut the skin enough for him to bleed.

Yumani stood in the background, terrified, "Frona. You saw that. We barely hurt him... what are we going to do against her?"

"I have no Idea. Lets just do our best."

Professor Stein clapped, "Good job Rose, Slash. " He paused and finally said, "Okay. Now it is time for Yumani and Rose to battle. One the count of three go!

"We can do this!" yelled Frona happily.

''one'' stein counted.

"Don't be lazy Slash! Work hard," Rose told her weapon.

"Two" he continued.

"You can do it Rose!" yelled Maka from her seat.

"three" Stein sat back and watched as the children ran up to each other.

Rose ran from side to side, dodging Yumani's attacks. She ran around her and surprised Yumani with a stab in the arm.

Yumani winced in pain. "Thats it Rose! You are going to get it!" She leaped into the air and as she went over Rose's head she shot. The orb of blue hit Rose on the top of her head.

"Why you lit-" Rose said, but then she passed out.

Slash got worried. She had never passed out before, so he had no idea about what to do. He became a human again and saw Yumani running towards Rose.

"You will NOT hurt her! She is my only friend!" He said as he knelt next to her. That didn't stop Yumani. She kept running, and running.

"This will show her to hurt my arm!" she said, shooting her in the head again.

The Professor just sat there. Watching.

Maka was standing up watching. "Soul! We have to do something!" yelled Maka to Soul.

"No, Rose will be fine. She has that kid to protect her." he said, sitting there all cool like.

Rose's head was bleeding now, from being hit in the same spot twice. She was unconcious, her face growing pale.

Slash screamed, "Stop! My life is already screwed up enough! I won't let you mess it up anymore!" He crouched over his unconcious partner's body, protecting her.

Maka looked at Soul. "We can't let her get hurt! If that was me down there you would kill that girl... right?"

Soul looked over to Maka, "If that was you down there, it would be the other person on the ground."

Yumani stopped to take a breath, and saw Maka running down the steps.

Maka ran over to Rose and saw that her red checkered dress was stained with blood. "Slash, would you help me get her to Nygus? She needs help. "

Slash got up and grabbed Rose's legs and Maka grabbed the rest of her and let Slash let go.

They walked down to the nurse's office and Slash took his shirt off to let Maka put it on Rose's head to stop the bleeding.

"She's going to be okay... isn't she? My life wouldn't be worth living without her..." He said, looking at Rose's pale face.

"I have no Idea. But trust me. Nygus will do all she can."


	4. Chapter 4

Soul was sitting at his desk, terrified for Rose, and Slash. He knew how he felt about Rose, and he didn't want that kid to have to live without her.

Soul dashed down the steps and asked, "Professor? May I go check on Maka, Rose, and slash?"

"Why not. I hope she isn't hurt too badly... that little girl would be a very good specimin to dissect." he said popping his knuckles.

"You are one creepy dude..." said Soul as he slipped out of the room. He walked down the hallway, and ran into Marie.

"Hi Soul! How has your day been?" she asked in her just-trying-to-be-polite voice.

"It has been... interesting... Professor Stein made four of the new kids battle and the one living with me got injured. Her name is Rose."

"Oh my gosh! Stein should know better than to let first day academy students battle! They don't know how badly they can hurt people." complained marie angrily, "Where's Rose at?"

"I think Slash and Maka are taking her to Nygus. " he answered.

"Okay. I leave you alone. I need to go have a serious conversation with Stein!"

Maka and Slash stood at the side of a bed. Rose was laying on it. Her small head was wrapped in bandages and she was still unconcious.

Slash let a small tear run down his cheek. He didn't know what to say... do... or think.

"Maka? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure! You can ask me anything. I'm your mentor... aren't I?'

"Has Soul ever been hurt as bad as this?"

"Yeah. He has been hurt much worse than this... but yet again he is like... 15... she is 11. Just don't blame your self for her injuries. There was nothing you could do to prevent it."

Slash got a really worried look on his face and another tear slipped down his cheek. He brushed his fingers through her purple bangs. "You have to get better... Life won't be worth living otherwise... You are the only one who understands me..."

They heard a knock on the door, so Maka went over and opened it. Soul was standing there, his face full of worry

"Is she okay?" he asked. He looked over to see Slash messing with her bangs. Soul walked over and patted Slash on the back.

"It's okay. Maka has been hurt pretty bad before... but she pulled through. We have two of the coolest meisters ever. Cool meisters don't leave behiind their weapons. " Soul said, trying to console the hurting boy.

"Thanks Soul... but I still can't help thinking the worst... I keep thinking she is going to d-d-d-" sniffled Slash being interrupted by Nygus opening the door.

"Hello. I see Soul has joined you. " Nygus said, looking at her clipboard. She strolled over to where Slash stood.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know... she might but considering her age and how frail she is she mig-" Nygus replied but was interrupted by a stomach-churning sound. They turned around to see Stein turning the screw in his head.

"Someone has come to say sorry." He said, stepping out of the way to show Yumani and Frona standing there.

Maka and Soul glared at Stein. Maka tried as hard as she could to hold in her anger, but Soul burst out screaming.

"Stein you idiot! It's all your fault Rose is like this! Do you want to Make Slash miserable!? He already has had a crappy life so don't make things worse!"

"MAKA CHOP!" screamed Maka, ramming a huge dictionary into Soul's head.

"What the heck Maka! You know someone needed to yell at him!"

"Yeah. But still don't disrespect your teachers. "

While that was happening Yumani and Frona walked over to unconcious Rose, Slash, and Nygus.

"Is she really hurt that bad?" Frona asked, scared.

"Yes. There is a chance of her dying. From now on, don't always do what the Professor tells you to do when it comes to fighting. If you couldn't tell he is a bit of a nutcase." Nygus answered solemly.

_So there is a chance of her dying... _That was what was going through Slash's head the rest of the day. "What the heck did she do to deserve this!" he shouted at Yumani.

"Sorry Slash... Sorry that you have such a weak meister! Come'on! You know you had to keep protecting her at the orphanage. She is just holding you back from your full potential." taunted Yumani.

Frona glared at Yumani. "Come'on! She is dying for pete's sake! You shouldn't be insulting her! "

"I hate you! You were always the meanest and most violent at the orphanage! Now i am going to have to deal wit you the rest of my life! If she doesn't live I will kill you!" threatened Slash, holding out a fist.

"I'm so scared! haha! Don't make me laugh..." laughed Yumani.

Slash went over to the bed again and looked at Rose's pale face, "I challenge you! Hand on hand! No weapons! Just your own power."

"Fine... just don't be offended when you loose to a girl..." Yumani taunted walking out of the room.

Slash sat on the hospital bed and buried his face in his hands and bursted out crying.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a week later and Rose still hadn't woken up... also... it was time for the battle between Slash and Yumani. Slash was nervous but he had been practicing and excersising a lot. Between that and visiting Rose, he had no free time.

Rose had shown no improvment... actually she was getting worse. Her face grew paler and paler everyday... _what is wrong with her? It has to be more than a few hits in the skull... _thought Slash. He walked around waiting for Yumani to come.

When she didn't come after an hour of waitng, He decided to go to town. If Rose did wake up... then he would want her to have something special. He walked by dozens of stores... then he saw it. A stuffed animal factory! Rose had always had a soft spot for them so he decided to buy her the largest one he could.

_Now what is her favorite animal again? Cat? no... Dog? nope. Gosh... I know she told me once... things just keep passing through my head... wait stuff being clear? no brain? Jelly Fish! I always remembered it was weird! _ He looked for a Jelly Fish plushie when he came by a set of hair pieces. They were made of pure gold... and in the shape of a jelly fish. _I wonder how much these cost..._ He took them off the shelf, only to see they cost 10,000 death dollars. "Man! I only have 5000! This isn't cool... "

He looked for a sales sign but alas... there wasn't one. So he asked the store manager if he could possibly get a discount... but he got a no.

"now what am I supposed to do! She would love these because she always wears her hair in high ponytails and she loves jelly fish and these are perfect just like her..." and then Maka walked up behind him.

"Hi Slash. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be back there... waiting for Yumani?" she asked. Then she saw the hair things.

"I want to get Rose these incase she wakes up... her favorite animal is the jelly fish..." he sighed. "But I only have half of what they cost."

"Well... I might be able to help. How much do you need?"

"5,000 Death Dollars.. " he said "But I would have to pay you back."

"Well you are lucky! I had 5000 left from grocery shopping. Soul lets me spend it anyway I want, and i think this would be a perfect reason." She held out 5000 death dollars.

"Thanks. She will love them." He took the money and bought the hair things.

Maka and Slash walked back to the academy together. Yumani was waiting along with Marie.

"Marie! Youi normally don't supervise fights! Where's Stein?" asked Maka.

" . I don't trust Stein to supervise fights anymore!" she laughed.

"Lets do this!" said Slash and Yumani in Unison. Then ran up to eachother. Slash was the first to make a move. He kicked out, aiming to kick her jaw... however... he missed.

"Wow! Good thing you aren't a meister! You might be almost as bad as Rose was!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

Yumani ran over and punched his face. Slash aimed to kick her stomach and actually kicked her.

"I'm not weak and neither is Rose. " he said, continuing to hit her.

"Really? Then why do you have to fight so hard to prove it? If you reallly were stronger then you would have won the battle a week ago!" growled Yumani, punching Slash in the face.

"I will hurt you. Jjust not today. I have to go be with Rose. " He yelled. _What the heck! Did I really just back down? That was so uncool! If I'm going to be like Soul I have to act cool. _

'' I won't let you back down!" she yelled, running towards him. She kicked her foot up and it hit his back. He fell down, out of breath.

Maka ran foreward and said, "Stop it. This isn't helping anyone. Just stop"

Slash respected Maka so he stopped. Then ran off.

"Whimp!" called Yumani. She noticed something fall out of his pockets. Golden Jellyfish hair ties? _Good. Now I have something to use to get him to do what ever I want.. haha!_


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Death was standing in the Death Room, waiting for Slash to come in. He had called him there 10 minutes ago. How long could it take for a child to get there?

Spirit looked up and saw a young boy walk in. "Lord Death. He has arrived." He walked over to the child and walked him up to a table.

"Come come! Take a seat!" he said in his I'm-talking-way-too-happy-for-this-situation voice. Death sat down and Slash did too.

"So... what did you need me for?" asked Slash sadly. " I need to go visit Rose.. she is still in her Coma.."

"Funny you should mention Rose... yeah. She might not make it through her coma... you know that... right?" said Lord Death. He didn't like bringing up Rose possible dying but It was a possibility they would have to consider.

"I know... Nygus told me..." he said. "But I have faith in my partner. No My best friend that she WILL make it through this."

"Yes Yes. but I am thinking that you may need a new partner. I'm sorry, but this is a very serious matter. Rose was shot in the head twice and might not make it, but that doesn't mean you must quit living life as usua-" Lord Death was interrupted by Slash.

"No! I would have to change things! Rose is my life! Without her I Am Nothing! She is the only person I trust! Except for Soul and Maka." Slash stood up, his face red with anger.

"Now, now. I think you are exaggerating. Just because she might die doesn't mean your life is over. You still have enough time to make new friends."

"You don't get it! Everyone was mean to me in the orphanage and she was the only one who stood up for me! She is the only person in this world that understands me!" argued Slash punching his fist on the table.

Spirit was in the background sobbing... crying "MAKA!" because Slash mentioned Maka.

"Spirit Don't make me reaper chop you!" shouted the grim reaper, annoyed. Spirit stood up.

"You know what. This kid has a point. How would you feel if Kid was in a coma and no one but you were believing he was going to live?"

"Well I would feel terrible... oh wait. Don't put words in my mouth Spirit!"

"Can I please go visit Rose now?" asked Slash, chuckling on the iside at their arguement.

"I suppose. But try not to get your hopes up too much..."

Slash sat on the bed that Rose was laying in. He stroked her bangs. Her face was very pale, and it was just getting worse. "Rose. You have to get better. I know you will. I have faith in you. He took her hand and felt her wrist for her pulse. It was slow.

Soul walked in and said, "I figured you would be here." He strolled across the room and patted him on the back. "It's okay."

"Her pulse is slowing down... a lot. " Slash said. He got up and stood next to Soul.

"Do you want to go play a game of Basketball to get your mind off of her?" asked Soul, trying to sound caring.

"Sure... I guess..." said Slash heading for the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose was laying on the bed... how ever... she could hear things going on around her. She was really confused. It was like she was concious...but not concious. She had been trying to contact Slash in his dreams but he would wake up everytime she would reach him.

_Why does he always wake up? And why is everyone talking about me dying? Can't they see that I'm awake? _Rose thought to herself.

Maka walked into the room and Rose thought _Great... just another person coming to grieve over me possibly dying..._

" Rose... you have to get better. Slash really needs you." Maka sighed, putting her hand on Rose's forhead.

_I know he needs me. I'm the only one who truely understands him. I need to get into his dreams and tell him what is up with me... but I can't. _responded Rose in thought.

"Well... I hope you wake up soon." said Maka walking away.

_I am awake! why can't you see that! I know my eyes arent open but I can still hear everything you say! _thought Rose as Professor Stein walked in.

"Hello Little Girl" he said in his creepy usual Stein voice.

_It's because of you that Slash is miserable. Why didn't you stop Yumani before she did this? _Rose responded, knowing he wouldn't hear her.

"I know. I should've broken up the fight, but for some reason I was too terrified of Yumani to do anything. She's a witch you know." said Stein, as if he was replying to Rose.

_The Professor? Scared of Yumani? Wait a minute... Yumani's a witch? _Rose's head began to hurt. _Argh! I can't move my hands so I can't stop it from hurting... So I guess I will just have to suffer..._

Professor Stein walked over to Rose and put an Icepack on her head. "There you go. I hope this makes up for me not breaking up the fight."

_Wait a minute... can he hear my thoughts? _ She asked herself.

"Ask a question. See if I can answer it." ordered Stein. He started laughing.

_Okay..._ Rose had to think for a short amount of time. _How do you know Yumani's a witch?_

"Thats an easy one. I can see soul's and hers is as evil as can be. " he answered, and then continued, " She won't stop until you and Slash are dead."

_So I guess you can hear me... _ sighed Rose. She was relieved but also not. _Who does it have to be this creepy guy hearing me? Why couldn't it be Maka or Slash?_

"I'm not all that creepy. Actually, I was the best meister to ever graduate the academy. " he answered. defending himself. He turned the screw in his head.

_Would yoou please not turn the screw in your head? It sounds disturbing..._

"Why not. I guess it would sound creepy to an eleven year old. " he replied, as he stopped twisting the screw.

_Hey, Professor, Could you do me a favor? _Rose inquired.

" It depends. What do you need?" Stein asked.

_Would you please tell everyone I'm okay? especially Slash. I know he is worried about me dying... but I'm not. _She answered the creepy professor.

" I guess so. I will go now. " he said walking out the door.

_This is great! Now I can atleast talk to someone. Now I might NOT be stuck like this forever. _ Then she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul and Slash were outside seeing who could make more baskets, surprisingly itwas Slash.

"Hey. How did you learn to be so good?" Soul asked, laughing. He look his basketball and threw it. The ball rolled around the rim of the basket, then fell to the ground.

"I don't know. I guess I just have good aim.." Slash asnswered scratching his head. He looked up and saw Stein coming towards them.

"Ah. Slash, there you are. " The tall professor walked over to the two boys casually.

"What do you want?" asked Soul in his cool guy voice. He stared up at Professor Stein.

"I just wanted to let Slash know that Rose said she would be okay and not to worry over her." laughed Stein staring back at Soul. _Gosh this kid is annoying. _

"How would you know what Rose said? is she awake? Can I go see her?" asked Slash excitedly trying to run to the DWMA.

Stein pushed his arm out and grabbed Slash. "No She is awake... but not awake. But believe me when I Say this... she is strong to be able to stand her conditions, and she will be able to talke in the future" With that, Stein bolted back to the academy.

"What did he mean she is awake... but not awake? I don't see how THATS possible." said Slash, confused. He sat down on a bech and Soul followed.

"I don't know, but Professor Stein is normally right when it comes to this kind of stuff." Soul said. _What I'm wondering is how Stein can talk to her and we can't..._

"Why does she talk to the Professor and not me? I thought we were closer than that. Normally she would have told me straight away..." he said.

"Come'on Slash. You are like the second coolest guy in the academy. If she could talk to you she would, you are too close of friends for her not to. Maybe... just maybe we are missing something..."

"The second coolest? come on' I'm the coolest! You can't even get 10 baskets in a row!" laughed Slash jokingly.

"Why you little! " said Soul getting up. "I'll show you!"

Soul walked over to the basketball and tried to make it in. "Okay, starting now I will make all of them in." The ball fell through the net. He did this 5 more times... but on the 7th time it fell.

"Looks like I'm the coolest!" said Slash, running back to the academy before Soul could kill him.

Soul sat down on the ground and said, "That kid's not bad. No wonder he and Rose are perfect partners. " Then he got a good idea in his head. "Heheh..."

Soul ran after Slash and got out his phone, and put it on the recording device. "Hey Slash. What is Rose's Favorite animal?"

"I know Rose would love to have a Jelly Fish. I always think to myself _Gosh... why are you so weird _when she brings them up" answered Slash. "Why?"

"Oh.. no reason. " Soul grinned Evily and ran into Rose's room. He took the recording and cut some words out of it... and rearranged a few. Leaving four words... 'I love you Rose'

"This will show him to think he's cooler than me." he whispered to himself.

_Oh great! Soul is in here now! and I think Slash is too... _Rose thought.

"So, Slash. Why re you so determined for her to wake up?" asked Soul. Soul laughed evily.

_Oh! Wonderful... they are talking about me. When I can move I'm going to- _Thought Rose, being interrupted by Slash's voice saying, "I love you Rose."

Soul looked over at Rose. "Too bad she isn't concious. That would have made things even more funny. " Soul looked closely at Rose's face, only to see a blush appearing.

_He loves me? I mean I like him too... but not like that. We are only eleven. seriously... _Rose thought, feeling a blush appearing on her face.

"Well my works done here." he laughed as he walked out of the room.


End file.
